This invention relates in general to a dentist""s forceps that can be used to separate two teeth from a central third tooth during a dental tooth filling procedure. Additionally, the forceps exert a force on an inner surface of a metal matrix surrounding the central tooth.
In dental filling procedures for molars and premolars, a metal matrix band is placed around the tooth to be worked on. It is desirable to slightly separate the one or two adjacent teeth (one in front and one behind) depending on the size of the filling. If the filling is on a forward portion of the tooth, only the forward adjacent tooth needs to be separated from the matrix banded tooth. If the filling goes from front to back of the tooth, both adjacent teeth need to be slightly separated from the affected tooth.
The reason for the separation during the filling process is to allow the adjacent teeth to move towards the filled tooth after the filling is completed to close up the gap. This prevents food particles from being lodged in the space between the filled tooth and adjacent teeth.
It is important during this filling process that the separation device or forceps be in close and slip-proof contact with the somewhat slippery stainless steel metal band or matrix that surrounds this central tooth. The forceps must hold the matrix fixed during the resin filling of the tooth and for the curing time after resin fill.
Tooth separators that have been in use include movable wedge shapes, threaded clamps, wedges and other mechanical devices.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an infinitely adjustable dentist""s forceps that maintains a fixed separation between one or more teeth and provides a constant slip-proof grip on the metal matrix during the filling procedure.
The forceps consist of a scissor-like device having oval diamond dust jaws and a sliding rectangular clamp on the two handle halves that operates to maintain the jaws in a fixed position. The jaws are oval-shaped to match the contour of central tooth being filled. The jaws have the diamond dust coating to enhance a grip on a metal matrix.
Specifically, the dentist""s forceps consist of a pair of arcuate jaws; a pair of handle halves attaching to the jaws; a center pivot pin connecting the pair of handle halves; and a sliding rectangular clamp wherein when the handle halves are in a closed position, the rectangular clamp maintains a fixed position of the arcuate jaws.